This double spring-driven timer would enable the user to easily time two events with a relatively inexpensive device. Several double timers have been developed in the prior art. However, they are all either driven electrically or are not constructed on a common center. A spring-driven double timer is more desirable than an electric timer due to its (a) greater portability and (b) non-consumption of energy. A double timer constructed on a common center is more desirable than two separate timers due to its (a) reduced cost, due to a common case, clock mechanism, and bell and (b) reduced bulk, allowing greater portability and placement on smaller surfaces.